The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Land Mobile Radio (LMR) systems are deployed by organizations requiring instant communication between geographically dispersed and mobile personnel. Current LMR systems can be configured to provide for radio communications between one or more sites and subscriber radio units in the field. A subscriber radio unit (hereinafter “radio”) may be a mobile unit or a portable unit. LMR systems can be as simple as two radio units communicating between themselves over preset channels, or they can be complex systems that include hundreds of radio units and multiple sites. Typical users of LMR systems include police departments, fire departments, medical personnel, security personnel, EMS, and the military.
Conventional and trunking LMR system architecture may include multiple LMR sites, each utilizing various equipment including, for example, dedicated site controllers, repeaters, voter comparator and simulcast controllers. Specifically, in simulcast system architecture, a prime site is deployed that hosts the site controllers, simulcast controllers and voter comparators. As the LMR system expands, additional equipment is needed, which becomes increasingly expensive to provide and maintain. Furthermore, each site in the LMR system is often controlled by equipment located at one of the sites comprising the LMR system or by the equipment located at the prime site. Accordingly, when such equipment fails, corresponding portions of the LMR system also fail. As such, conventional and trunking LMR system architecture lacks redundancy and, therefore, is often subject to single points of failure, thereby compromising the integrity of the LMR system architecture.